


happy birthday, asshole

by formytroubledmind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthdays, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, birthday mornings, in which jean has the will but not the skill, your typical breakfast in bed thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formytroubledmind/pseuds/formytroubledmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Jean’s boyfriend does have its perks. Or, alternatively, Eren wakes, on the morning of his twenty-first birthday, to the smell of burning bacon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday, asshole

**Author's Note:**

> check out tumblr for possible sequels and updates to other fics.  
> heytherewhatsyourname.tumblr.com

Eren wakes, on the morning of his twenty-first birthday, to the smell of burning bacon.

He kicks the sheets off, rolls across the expanse of the king-size bed and makes his way through the discarded piles of clothes, smiling a little at the reminder of the previous night as he nudges a pair of pants–Jean’s–out of his path with his toe, stifling a yawn as he enters the kitchen.

Jean is standing by the stove, scraping at a pan, and–to his great dismay–is very much  _not_  shirtless.

Eren’s still caught up in some sort of post-coital haze, but even that doesn’t affect his ability to snark. “Smells delicious.”

Jean whips around, pan in hand, and jabs in Eren’s general direction accusingly with the spatula held in the other. “Shut up–it’s supposed to be–look, Eren, you’re not supposed to be awake yet, so get back in bed and shut your eyes and go right back to sleep.”

Eren snorts, crossing his arms and leans against the doorframe. “Make me.” It’s fun to see how far he can push Jean, and how far Jean lets him. Being his boyfriend certainly helps.

Jean puts the pan back on the stove a clang and runs a hand through the his dishevelled two-toned hair. he sighs.

“P _lease._  I’m trying to be all romantic and shit and you’re just making it harder, okay?”

 Eren laughs, coming over to press a kiss to the sliver of exposed skin just above the collar of Jean’s shirt, feeling the other boy shiver at the touch of his hot breath. “Fine,” he murmurs, “but I’ve always made things hard, especially when it comes to you.”

His actions go unreciprocated.

“…get out.”

Eren pads back to the shared bedroom, picks up Jean’s pillow and presses it to his face. He spends the next half an hour lying in the dimly lit room, inhaling his scent. It’s better than burnt bacon, anyway.

He hears Jean before he sees him.

“Rise and shine, sleepyhead!”

Eren cracks open a single green eye  and sits up, making a big show of  yawning and rubbing his eyes. Jean has thrown open the curtains, letting mid-morning sun stream into the room, and is now standing over him, hair reasonably combed and still distinctly un-shirtless. He spies a bowl and a cup on a tray, set down amongst the haphazard piles of textbooks and papers and  _goodness knows what_  on his desk.

“I made you breakfast.” Jean reaches over for the tray and settles it down on Eren’s lap.

He stares blearily down at the cornflakes swimming in milk, and the glass of…milk?

“What the hell, Jean?” he gestures to the food. “Why do I need–did it take you thirty minutes to make  _this?”_ “

“I…shit. I should be ashamed of me. You should be ashamed of me. I…look, you’re supposed to be oh Jean, what a lovely a romantic boyfriend you are, not do  _this_ _.”_ Jean says, delivering a hard poke to his chest.

Eren is unfazed. “Did it _seriously_  take you thirty minutes to make  _this?”_

“ _Yes._ Now shut up and say thank you.” Eren doesn’t bother correcting Jean’s lack of logic; instead he reaches over and kisses the Kirschstein boy, soft and sweet. When they pull apart, Jean is the first to speak.

“By the way, happy birthday, asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: did you know the working title was
> 
>  
> 
> _sweet or sour you can’t cook either?_


End file.
